Good Deeds & Good Rewards
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: Laying in a hospital bed after being shot sucks, Heat knows this. But getting rewarded for protecting his leader from said bullet, now that doesn't suck so much. DDS OneShot; SerphxHeat; Rated M for yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digital Devil Saga or the characters.

Well, here I am with another OneShot. Wow, I've been on the ball lately when it concerns OneShots. XD Anyways, so, I'm in love with Heat. Heat O'Brien. My Heat. X3 He's my all time favorite character ever! I wish he had a bigger part... *sigh* Oh well. So, I looked through any fics and, apparently there just aren't that many with him! Which sucks. Sooo I decided to write a OneShot. The only person I like him with his Serph, so don't go thinking I'm ever, ever gonna write something with him and Sera. XP I hate her. She can go jump off a cliff for all I care. Well, technically, she did jump off a building, but she didn't die... *sulk* Anyways! So here we are at my first OneShot for DDS. Enjoy!

-Also, this was set before the beginning of the first game, so no Sera or demons are mentioned. And if Heat and Serph are OOC, sorry! This is before Heat is a rage-a-holic and, well, dammit Serph is kinda hard to figure out since he doesn't even talk! *snorts* So I just did the best I could for this OneShot.

-One more thing! Sorry its not very long, I wanted it to be longer but, well, it didn't turn out that way. Maybe the next one will be longer. But enjoy anyways!

* * *

><p>Good Deeds &amp; Good Rewards<p>

Misery. That's what he's been going through for the past two days. Heat's a strong soldier, no doubt about it. In fact he's probably one of the strongest in the Embryon. But no one could have expected this to happen to Serph's unofficial second-in-command.

A couple of days ago, the Embryon had went into battle with the Vanguards. Of course it almost seemed unfair considering how low on members the Embryon were, but they held out. Serph, their leader leading them and being on the battlefield with every other man. And Heat, of course Heat was right there by Serph's side, never flinching at the onslaught of bullets. He had even went so far as to taking a few bullets that were meant for Serph. A few bullets to the arms, shoulders, legs, he could handle all that. Even one that went to his side, he handled well. Maybe it was the adrenaline of it all, no one could say for sure.

But he finally found a spot he couldn't handle being shot; his back. Sure, he had gotten shot in the back multiple times, but not there. And this time he felt a wave of fear wash over him when he collapsed to the ground, and couldn't move. His spine had been shot, was he paralyzed? He wasn't sure, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to get away from this. He thought for sure he'd die on the battlefield that day, though he would die with honor, considering said bullet in his back was meant for Serph's.

But that's not what happened, oh no. Serph wasn't as strong as Heat, but he was determined that Heat wouldn't die on the battlefield that day. He put himself at risk, to help Heat up and drag him off the battlefield. After which Cielo and a few other members protected him while Serph and the others finished this battle as quickly as they could. And thanks to Argilla's skill at being a sniper, she was able to hit Harley; the Vanguards leader; in the chest, near his heart. The Vanguards retreated back to their base to tend to the wounded leader.

Which gave Serph and the Embryon time to get away with Heat as well. Which brings us back to his misery. He had to go in for surgery quickly to remove the bullet. Considering he was able to move his toes and still was able to sense touch across his body, the doctor figured he would be making a full recovery, with plenty of rest of course. Said doctor had barely checked in on him since the surgery, which fueled the red heads rage. Most of the Embryon had come by to check on him, knowing he was a valued member, save for Serph whom hadn't shown up. Heat's chest ached, not from the bullet holes but from his lack of contact with his leader.

_He's busy figuring out a new strategy for us in defeating the Vanguards._He told himself this over and over. Serph was the type to stay up and rethink plan after plan until he found one he thought would work, in which case he would tell Gale and they would figure out the best way to pull off said plan. But Heat still wanted to know how Serph was doing, because he knew, he just knew that Serph had been shot in the chest as they were rushing off the battlefield. Now the only thing keeping Heat company was the faded sounds of footsteps outside his door.

Heat wanted to see his leader, feel whatever touch said leader gave him, hear what few words the silent leader would speak. He couldn't take the suspense any longer. It had been two days since the surgery, he wanted to see Serph and he wanted to see him now. So, Heat did what he normally did. Act first and think later. Which was proven to be a bad idea when he tried to move off the bed, and ended up landing on the floor. Sure, the pain wasn't so bad thanks to a lovely bag of morphine which was dripping into Heat's veins.

He groaned, he went to move and the best he could do was get up to his hands, his legs not quite working like he remembered them. Now, holding himself up on his hands, his lower half laying on the cold floor, Heat stared at the cracked floor, which made him realize how badly they needed to replace said floor. Even with the morphine drip Heat could feel pain shooting up his back slowly with each movement. _Great_... He thought, he did not like his current situation. And to his dismay it was far past visiting hours.

Or was it? The footsteps Heat had been listening to for days was normally gone at this hour, but now he could hear another set. It was hard to tell, they were so quiet compared to the others. Heat strained his hearing as he tried to listen in, and sure enough there were footsteps coming his way. He panicked. He went to move, but another wave of pain hit his back, and he was paralyzed, unable to get away from the embarrassment of sitting on the floor.

The footsteps got closer and closer and Heat braced himself for the doctor or nurse to come busting in and yelling at him for moving. His eyes were shut tight, readying to hear the long lecture the doctor would no doubt give him. The door opened and closed lightly, quietly, Heat was still bracing himself. Nothing came. Just the feeling of someone lifting him up onto their shoulder and sitting him back on the bed, and laying him out like he had been just a few moments ago. Heat was confused. He opened his eyes to meet a pair of grey orbs, staring down at him with nothing inside of them.

_He's here..._He couldn't believe it. There, over him stood his leader, Serph. Heat's heart leapt into his throat, what was Serph doing here past visiting hours? Had something bad happened? _Wait, why was I worried about him? _He thought for sure he was worried about Serph just a few minutes ago. But nothing looked out of place, Serph looked as healthy as ever. "You were shot!" The words came faster than the thought as it hit him what he had remembered.

Serph nodded his head a little, smiling. Heat felt a chill run down his spine, why was Serph smiling? Being shot is nothing to smile about, Heat knew that. "Are you okay?" Heat questioned his leader, Serph only nodded again and reached up to his shirt, opening it and revealing a bandaged spot on his chest. Heat studied it for a moment and relaxed, it wasn't near his heart, which means he was obviously doing fine. But Serph didn't close his shirt back up as he sat down on the bed. Heat stared at him for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few moments.

Why was Heat staring, and why was Serph just staring back? They would exchange glances between one another when they were in the same room, but this time it felt different. Heat's face flushed and he finally tore his eyes away to avoid eye contact. "Is something wrong, Serph?" He didn't even look at Serph as he questioned him. His voice almost betrayed him as he had to force those few words out. Serph didn't reply, only reached out and gripped at his comrades chin and forcing him to look back at him yet again.

Heat looked back into those empty eyes that never held any emotion. For all the time he knew Serph, never could he see an emotion rise in those pools of grey. Pools of blood had more emotion than Serph's eyes did. Serph leaned close and before Heat knew it Serph's lips were pressing against his own. _A kiss?_ Heat didn't quite understand this. He shifted, something inside him was beginning to wake up and he wasn't sure if it were good or bad.

Serph continued the kiss for a minute, pressing his lips to Heat's until Heat couldn't take it anymore and he tilted his head and began to kiss back. _Why am I kissing back?_Heat wasn't sure of the reason for his reaction, but he didn't mind it. Finally Serph pulled back and leaned close to Heat's ear, brushing the red strands of hair away so his lips could make contact with the skin hidden under it. Heat shivered when Serph's warm lips found the spot right under his ear. His eyes were watching Serph's every movement but when Serph's lips pressed against that spot he suddenly let a half gasp, half moan escape his throat.

"Reward." Was the only thing that came from Serph's mouth before he began to scrape his teeth down Heat's neck. Heat's eyes slipped closed and his brow furrowed. "Reward? What do you mean? Dammit, Serph make sense!" Heat responded and Serph's lips curved into a smirk against Heat's flesh. After nipping and sucking at the tender flesh of Heat's neck Serph pulled away a little to look into Heat's eyes. "Good deeds earns a good reward." Heat's face flushed at those words. Was Serph talking about what he thought he was talking about? By the look on Serph's face Heat had to figure this was the case.

"B-But..." Heat's voice was cracking, he wasn't sure to allow his beloved leader to do this or not. Serph put his finger up to Heat's lips and shook his head as to tell Heat not to complain. Heat went to speak, went to say something to stop Serph but the moment his mouth opened two fingers were shoved inside and Heat's eyes widened. He hadn't known Serph to be this kind of person. He didn't even know Serph swung this way. "Suck." That was no doubt an order, and order Heat was all too willing to obey. He began to suck on the digits that were still in his mouth, and oh God did he like this more than he should.

Heat's eyes slipped closed and he relaxed even more, this was more attention than he had ever gotten from Serph, and he figured it to be best to go along with it. _I'm enjoying this... _Heat's thoughts were cut short when the digits he was ravaging with his teeth and tongue were yanked out with a slick popping sound. Heat opened his eyes when he felt Serph's body shift from the edge of the bed to sitting in between Heat's legs. The beeping sound in the room from Heat's heart monitor had increased dramatically as Heat watched his leader lift the hospital like gown he had been forced into wearing since the surgery.

Heat's eyes shifted from Serph to Serph's hands, which were now dangerously close to Heat's member, and it was then he noticed his growing problem. _Dammit._Was he really that excited for the touch of his leader? Serph let his fingers trail up and down the length of Heat's fully erect member while he traced kisses from Heat's chest to his stomach. "S-Serph..." Heat tried his best to keep himself calm, but it wasn't working. Those long fingers of Serph's had finally stopped tracing his member, but then they wrapped around him.

Heat wanted to arch his back, arch into that touch he had wanted and probably will never have again, but dammit his back was hurting. After a few quick pumps and a couple of moans out of the red head from said acts Serph released the now throbbing member. Heat let out a strangled groan and he looked to Serph, his eyes begging for more. Serph stared right back into those eyes and nodded before he leaned down once again to trail kisses down Heat's chest.

First it was plain kisses, then it evolved into nipping and sucking, especially around Heat's nipples. _Dammit, I didn't think Serph was such a tease..._Was Heat's thought as he watched his leader nip and bite at each of his nipples. The gown he had on was now discarded and thrown to the floor, and Heat was completely bare, save for a few bandages and IV's sticking in his arms.

He panted, his cock completely erect while Serph ignored it. Finally though, after leaving a few hickey's over Heat's chest and stomach, Serph moved his head down to a certain area which had been begging for attention from the silver haired leader. Heat's breath hitched when Serph's tongue slipped out from his lips and slid up the length of Heat's member. He thought for sure he would cum right then, but no, he didn't, he couldn't; as Serph's hand had found its way to the base of Heat's member and his long fingers wrapped around it, squeezing with great strength and preventing his orgasm.

"Not... Fair dammit..." Heat growled lowly, he didn't want to be teased. But Serph only had to look at him and he nodded, sighing. He knew there was no real fighting his leader. Serph went back to licking Heat's cock, covering every inch of it with his saliva, causing chills to run through Heat's normally warm body as cool air would hit his wet shaft. After a few moments of this however Serph then took in the head of Heat's member, sucking on it lightly at first, but beginning to get more rough with it. Heat could hardly handle this, he needed to cum.

Still, Serph kept a tight grip around Heat's member, and soon he had taken in as much as he could of the organ and began to suck with a fierce urgency, causing Heat to erupt in loud and breathy moans. He threw his head back against his pillow and moaned again for the umpteenth time as he felt Serph's tongue run up under his member and along the large, pulsating vein.

This continued for minutes and Heat couldn't hardly handle it. He was ready to cum and now. He would have cum twice by this time he was so hardened. He knew he was as well beginning to drip with anticipation, and each time Serph sucked and swallowed. Serph scraped his teeth over Heat's cock, bobbed his head, deep throated him over and over again and Heat could only sit back and watch this. _Its starting to hurt... But damn this feeling it feels great... I can't bring myself to stop him._ Heat couldn't bring himself to say something, couldn't find it in him to speak up.

His member was throbbing so hard, and his heart was racing. The beeping noises on the heart monitor had increased even more so, but those sounds were drowned out by Heat's loud moans and groans that was filling the air. He was beginning to sweat, and curse under his labored breath. Serph knew he should have let Heat cum, but he couldn't stop, it was as if he was possessed by this point.

Minutes continue to pass and Heat couldn't handle it anymore. He had been gripping the bed sheets so tight to the point they ripped under the pressure, his knuckles almost completely white. He threw his hand down and gripped at the silver hair which was attached to Serph, forcing him down more while he moaned again. Serph knew it was time to let his comrade cum, in which case he finally let go of Heat's member as he removed his hand.

Heat's eyes rolled back into his head after he tossed his head back into the pillow, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him not to arch his back as he arched off the bed as he was finally able to release his semen, cumming with such urgency. Once, twice, three times he climaxed. Heat let out a loud howl as he felt himself cumming. Finally he had cum, and Serph could barely swallow it all as he pulled back to look down at the now panting red head. Heat had went limp on the bed as he tried to regain his breath and he opened his eyes to see a pair of silver eyes staring back.

Heat's face flushed as he could see semen dripping from Serph's lips, had he really cum that much? Serph merely licked his lips, swallowing the last bit of semen before he leaned down and kissed Heat's lips, a smile tugging at his own lips. Heat had already let go of Serph's hair, and now had his arms wrapped around the silver haired leader to bring him closer, deepening the kiss. But it didn't last, and Serph pulled away and stood from the bed as he began to fix his shirt.

Heat's eyes fluttered open for a second and he turned his head on the pillow, his now warm cheek hitting the coolness of said pillow as he stared at Serph. _He's truly amazing..._Heat thought while he stared and stared, the beeping noises from his heart monitor slowly going back to normal. Serph was staring back and after a moment he smiled ever so slightly. A real, genuine smile. Heat wasn't used to seeing Serph smile like this, but he enjoyed it when he did see it.

"I told you, good deeds earn good rewards." Serph plainly said before leaving the room to return to his own room. Heat stared after him before looking to the ceiling. _Heh... If that's the case I think I might enjoy taking bullets for you more often._ He thought almost mischievously as a grin began to appear across his lips. He had to wonder what other 'good rewards' he could receive from his leader. He let his eyes close finally and he pulled the blankets over his lower half, just in case someone would walk in.

"Now that's what I call a reward..." He spoke quietly to himself, still grinning. He couldn't wait until he was back on the battlefield alongside his leader, Serph. And perhaps was a bit more excited for his next injury that was meant for said leader...

End.

* * *

><p>Well, how'd it go? Serph's such a tease ain't he? XD Actually, I was probably OOC for both of them... My apologies! Anyways, please drop a review and tell me how it was and how much you liked it. XD<p> 


End file.
